1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by a finger or an input device, such as a stylus pen, has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch window includes a substrate provided thereon with a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected with the wire electrode, and senses the variation in capacitance to detect a touch position when an area, in which the sensing electrode is provided, is touched. Various types of touch windows may be configured according to position relations of the sensing electrode and/or the wire electrode.
Researches and studies have been performed on providing an intermediate layer serving as a dielectric layer on the substrate and directly forming an electrode on the dielectric layer in order to reduce the thickness of the touch window. When the sensing electrode provided on the dielectric layer is connected with the wire electrode provided on the substrate, the adhesive strengths of connection electrodes may be degraded due to the step difference between the dielectric layer and the substrate, and the bonding areas of the connection electrodes are increased, so that a display area may be reduced.